Charix
The Sultanate of Charix is a wealthy trade city that occupies the eastern terminus of the Dustway, the southern spur of a network of trade roads stretching from the Plains of Dust to the Jade Empire and beyond. Demographics Population: 23,000 Government Absolute ruler: Sultan Charin XI The Sultan rules the city, as has been the case since Charin I laid the first foundation stone. The Sultan is assisted by a council of deputies and ministers that see to the day to day functions of government, but all authority stems from him. Ministers are appointed and dismissed at the Sultan’s pleasure, as are laws and edicts. The people of Charix have been fortunate in that none of the sultans, including the current sultan Charin XI, have been insane or cruel. The last two however, have been of mediocre intelligence and the city has suffered as a result. The Sultan has close ties with the Emir of Araxis, who rules the city at the other end of the Dustway. The original Emir was the second son of Sultan Charin II, who left Charix to found a city of his own. Economy Imports: Everything Exports: Everything Society The location of Charix made her a rich and prosperous city. As it grew, Charix became a center of culture in the region where institutions of higher learning and the arts are funded by wealthy patrons. Scholars, mages, and mystics from the surrounding area congregate in Charix, contributing to a truly cosmopolitan atmosphere. Social mobility and entrance into the nobility is entirely dependent on wealth. The upper class don’t care if you have been wealthy for generations or if you made your fortune last week, as long as you have the gold, you are in. The peasants are better off than the poor in most big cities, with the government grain dole and public works projects keeping the poorest afloat. Even still, they live what amounts to a subsistence lifestyle. There is a thriving, striving, middle class of merchants, traders, and business owners that keep the city’s economy chugging along. The caravan masters of Charix are legendary, and run goods as far north as Eskar and as far south as Rahkash. They breed sturdy, long legged camels that can travel incredible distances with little food or water while carrying heavy loads. The deal is everything in Charix and the citizens are shrewd negotiators and savvy traders. Everyone is looking for a leg up or the next big score. They are welcoming to outsiders and tolerant of all races, gold being gold no matter who is spending it. Military The City Guard, known as the Golden Scarabs, consists of 500 and reports to the Vizier The Army of Charix is made up of a small core of 800 elite warriors and relies on hired mercenaries and purchased slaves when the need arises. Charix maintains a treaty of mutual defense with Araxis Notable Sites The Glory of Charno, a colossal statue of a healthy young man stands in the plaza of the gate. Category:Om Category:Geography Category:Plains of Dust